While You Were Away
by Brunette7899
Summary: Blaine's been gone for a week and when he gets back he shows Kurt how much he missed him, and what he did when he thought about him while he was gone. Contains fingering, including self fingering, and hints of Voyeurism/exhibitionism.


"God I missed you so much," Blaine murmured as he leaned in to kiss his way down Kurt's neck. "Missed your smile, your laugh, the way you smell."

He buried his nose in the crook of Kurt's neck and inhaled before snaking his tongue out to lick at the hallow between his collarbone and his neck.

Kurt tilted his head to the side to give Blaine more access, moaning softly, "Fuck, I missed you too." He gasped as he laced his right hand into Blaine's hair, his left reaching out to squeeze his hip.

"I've missed holding you, kissing you, and sleeping next to you." Kurt groaned as he used his grip on Blaine's hair to pull him off of his neck and into a rough kiss.

Two weeks without touching was too long. They were desperate. Their tongues thrusting, lips sliding over one another quickly, too fast and too wet and too much, but perfect after all this time apart.

Kurt gasped as Blaine bit his bottom lip and tugged before pulling away to speak, just far enough that he could form words, but close enough that their lips still brushed occasionally.

"I missed everything about you, but I really missed having you inside me, Kurt. Fingers just aren't the same, and my fingers aren't as good as yours. It didn't matter what I did, what position I was in, how many I used, it never felt as good as when you do it."

Kurt's heart skipped a beat as he began imagining all the different ways Blaine could have laid himself out, all the ways he could pleasure himself while thinking about Kurt. His hand dropped from Blaine's hair down to his hip. He gripped Blaine's hips tightly and pushed him back slightly so he could look at him, really see his face as he shared this with Kurt.

"I would try to pretend it was you, I would close my eyes and imagine you were over me and it was you fingering me, you stroking me. I just wanted you the whole time I was gone. It didn't matter what I did, it was never enough."

Kurt gulped, Blaine looked so amazing right now, his eyes dark and hooded, lips swollen, the way he had an air of urgency about him. When Kurt finally spoke his voice was raspy, like he had gone days without water. He had to clear his throat and try again.

"What did you do, Blaine?"

He wasn't even sure if he wanted to know the answer, if he could handle it once he did know. The idea of Blaine fucking himself while thinking about Kurt, moaning his name as he came; it had crossed his mind before on many occasions, but he had never been given actual scenarios before.

"Well, one time I got on my hands and knees and fucked myself on my hand as hard as I could and it still wasn't enough, because it wasn't you. I could get myself off just fine, but whenever I felt empty, I just really needed you there, Kurt."

Kurt used his grip on Blaine's hips to drag him forward again and press their bodies together, grinding his erection against Blaine's as he tilted his head to take Blaine's earlobe into his mouth, sucking gently and lightly scraping his teeth along the flesh there.

"Bed, Blaine" he breathed into his ear before starting to back him up towards the bed.

He continued worrying at the flesh between his teeth before he swirled his tongue around the shell of his ear and sucked gently on the crevice right behind Blaine's ear. He pulled back long enough to pull Blaine's shirt over his head before latching his mouth back onto that spot, causing Blaine to let out a soft moan.

Kurt dragged his hands down Blaine's chest, stopping to pinch his nipples briefly before moving them back to their place on his hips. He continued to suck at the spot where Blaine's ear and jaw connected as he pushed Blaine backwards until they came to the bed. Kurt shoved Blaine lightly, causing him to fall back onto the comforter with a surprised look on his face.

Kurt smirked at Blaine as he stripped down to his boxer briefs before undoing the button on Blaine's pants and tearing them off his legs, throwing them over his shoulder while crawling up onto the bed after him. Straddling Blaine's waist and bracing himself on his hands that were resting on either side of Blaine's head, Kurt leaned down to drag his teeth along Blaine's collarbone.

"Blaine, I can't wait to be inside you. To slide my fingers in, get you ready, then take them out and shove my cock in you like we've both been wanting for the last week."

As he spoke, Kurt trailed his mouth down Blaine's torso, stopping to punctuate each described action with a bite to a different spot on Blaine's stomach. Blaine arched into each bite, low moans vibrating from his chest, hands clenched in the sheets. He squirmed as Kurt teased his way down his stomach, desperate for the touch after over a week without.

Kurt kept going until he reached Blaine's boxers and pulled them down his legs. Looking up and smiling, he licked a stripe up Blaine's hard cock before backing off, despite Blaine's protests. He reached over to the nightstand and pulled out the bottle of lube they kept there and went to open it when he was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

"Blaine, what?"

"No wait, I want you to watch first. I want to show you what I did when I thought about you, about how much I wanted you inside me instead of my fingers."

Kurt let out a moan at the thought and looked up to stare directly at Blaine, "You want me to watch?"

"Yes," Blaine said as he nodded, "I want you to sit at the foot of the bed and watch, no touching, just let me show you."

Kurt wanted to argue but he knew it was a losing battle. He stripped off his boxers and sat back at the foot off the bed watching as Blaine turned over on all fours and spread his legs wide. He moved so that his ass was displayed perfectly to Kurt.

He spread lube over his first two fingers and began to rub at his hole to spread the slickness around the outside. He looked back and saw Kurt reaching for his cock and shook his head.

"No touching, Kurt" Blaine said before he resumed his ministrations, leaving Kurt frustrated and shocked.

Blaine was in control now, and he was still visibly desperate, but he was moving slowly, teasing himself and Kurt as if they had all the time in the world. He locked eyes with Kurt over his shoulder as he leisurely circled his hole with his index finger, not pressing in just yet, but still hinting at the possibility.

"Blaine," Kurt whined, already feeling desperate and on edge.

He knew no matter how much he begged and pleaded, Blaine was going to go at his pace and Kurt couldn't do anything more than sit back and wait. He watched as Blaine shook his head and smirked, before pushing his finger in up to the first knuckle.

Blaine held his finger there for a few moments before pushing it all the way inside. His back arched slightly and his head dropped forwards as he let out a low moan. He slowly pulled his finger out and adjusted the angle of his wrist before pressing it back in and enjoying the slight stretch.

He groaned as he slid his finger out and back in, slow glide, pressing against his walls at every angle he could manage. He focused on the feeling of his finger inside him, the physical sensation of being penetrated, all the while aware that he was being watched. Having Kurt there watching set him on edge, but in the best possible way. He felt powerful like this, taking his pleasure as Kurt watched, unable to do anything, and as he looked back and see's Kurt's expression of lust and awe, he felt incredibly sexy as well.

Blaine set a slow pace, gingerly sliding his finger in and out, hips rolling slightly against his finger, moving back to try to get it in further, twisting his wrist and thrusting repeatedly, slow and hard. After a minute he pulled his finger out and this time pressed a second back in with it. Kurt watched as Blaine slid those two fingers inside himself at a torturously slow pace.

He took in Blaine's position, his back arched and legs spread in the exact right way to make everything visible. The way he had turned his head so Kurt could see his profile, mouth slack with pleasure, eyes closed, spots of color high on his cheeks. Everything about Blaine was designed to tease; it was as if he wanted to rile Kurt up even more than he wanted to give himself pleasure.

Kurt could see the beads of sweat dripping down Blaine's neck and collecting in the crevices at his collarbones, the way the hair at his nape and forehead was matted down with sweat. He watched one drop roll down from the back of Blaine's neck and take the long journey down his back, he tracked it with his eyes and instinctively went to lean forward and lick that trail from where it collected at the dip in Blaine's lower back all the way back to its origin at his neck.

He tilted forward and it was as if Blaine could read his mind. Blaine's eyes snapped open and locked on Kurt's and he shook his head, just once, and Kurt froze. He was torn between staying where he was and seeing what Blaine had in store, and disobeying, pulling Blaine's fingers out and replacing them with his cock.

He continued to watch as Blaine fingered himself. He craned his neck to see how Blaine's hole opened to his fingers, the way his skin stretched around them, slick with lube. He didn't have the right view, yet Kurt was so lost in thought and in the movement of Blaine's body that he almost didn't notice when he started speaking.

"Fuck, Kurt it feels so good. I need, can you just…more lube?" Every word out of Blaine's mouth sounded breathless and forced.

Kurt scrambled forward and grabbed the bottle of lube, opening it and watching as Blaine slid his fingers out and held them out. Kurt stared at Blaine's slick hole for a moment before Blaine cleared his throat and wiggled his fingers. The fingers that had just been inside him, spreading his hole open, showing Kurt how he fucked himself while he was gone.

Kurt squeezed more lube onto Blaine's fingers and watched as he rubbed it around his hole and shoved the two fingers back inside himself, his hand pressed flush against his ass. His wrist turning, fingers turning to try to get the right angle.

"I can't quite get the angle. Fuck. Hold me open?" Blaine asked, totally oblivious to the way Kurt's jaw dropped, his muscles tightened, and his breathing stopped.

Kurt reached his hands out and pulled Blaine's cheeks apart, giving Blaine more room to work and Kurt a perfect view of the thin skin of his hole and the way it stretched and clung to Blaine's fingers as they moved in his body.

"Fuck Blaine. You look so beautiful like this. Your tight little hole gripping your fingers, so greedy."

Blaine's arm jerked at Kurt's words, causing his wrist to shift and his fingers to press at a wonderful new angle, if Blaine's response was anything to go by. His back arched even further and his breathing changed to hard pants and gasps. Kurt watched as Blaine moved his hips against his fingers, exploring all the different places inside him, seeing every spot his fingers could reach.

Blaine continued to fuck himself, fingers twisting and separating slightly on the glide out, stretching. He crooked them and tried to get the perfect angle to press against his prostate, unfortunately from the way he was positioned and the direction of his hand, he couldn't quite reach.

Kurt could tell.

Ordinarily, Blaine would arch his back further and press back on his fingers and let out a moan that was just slightly higher than all the rest every time he grazed his prostate, but he never had the sort of response Kurt had come to know over the years. The way his arms would buckle when he was in this position, the way he lurched forward and then shoved back onto whatever was inside him, the cry he would let out the first time Kurt touched it, none of that was happening.

"You can't get it can you, baby?" Kurt asked, teasing, almost taunting Blaine just as he had been doing to him for the last 10 minutes.

Blaine shook his head, "Not the way I need to. It's just my knuckles, I have to reach underneath to get the right angle."

Blaine started to pull his fingers out to reach underneath his body when Kurt grabbed his wrist and used his grip to press Blaine's fingers back in.

"Or…" Kurt whispered as he pressed one of his fingers in alongside Blaine's two, crooking it perfectly and pressing against Blaine's prostate.

Blaine's arm gave out slightly and he dropped down to his elbow, causing his ass to be put further on display to Kurt, who watched as his finger and two of Blaine's slid into his hole.

Blaine began to pull his fingers out and Kurt used that moment to push his even further into Blaine. As Blaine pushed his own fingers back in, Kurt pulled his out. They continued like that, Kurt fucking into Blaine when he pulled out, making sure Blaine always had at least one finger in him as they worked together to fuck him.

"One more, Kurt"

"What?"

"One more, I want one more," Blaine groaned as Kurt grazed against his prostate on his push in.

"But Blaine," Kurt hesitated, "we've never-"

"I did," Blaine whined, cutting him off. "When I was away, I did one night while I was like this. The angle wasn't right and I thought maybe if I put another finger in…so I did."

Kurt's heart stopped.

"Fuck Kurt, it felt so fucking good. I was so full I could barely breathe. It was amazing."

As Blaine spoke, Kurt opened the lube and put some more on Blaine just to be safe. He then began to slide his middle finger into Blaine alongside his index finger. It was tight, almost too tight, and Kurt didn't think that he would fit until Blaine twisted his hips slightly and _shoved_.

Kurt's fingers slid all the way inside Blaine, who was now stretched tight around four fingers. He whimpered at the sight before him. Blaine resting on one elbow, ass in the air, back arched, head thrown back with his mouth open as he let out one of the most devastating moans Kurt had ever heard, all the while pressing himself back onto the four fingers shoved inside him.

Kurt watched, immobile as Blaine began to move his fingers again, thrusting them in and out. His hips moved too, fucking back onto Kurt's fingers as well as his own, letting out soft moans and whines at the feeling of fullness and the pressure on his prostate.

"Kurt, move!"

Blaine's voice snapped Kurt out of his trance and he began to move his fingers again, pressing against Blaine's prostate, dragging them in and out slowly to enhance the pleasure. He watched the way Blaine's ass seemed to grip their fingers, as if it was greedy for them, trying to keep them. Kurt traced his finger around the stretched rim and moaned at the feel of it, at how hot the skin was there, and how soft. He could almost imagine his cock inside Blaine, Blaine's hole gripping him, the thought was too much, and he had to fuck him.

He pulled his fingers out suddenly and Blaine's head snapped up to look back at him. His eyes were hazy and unfocused and it took a moment before Kurt was sure Blaine could actually see him, but she second he did, he knew Blaine understood.

"No. Not yet, I told you I wanted to show you what I did when I missed you, and I do. I want you to watch me come, then you can fuck me."

Kurt had never felt so desperate before, but he couldn't do anything but obey. Blaine wouldn't allow him to do otherwise, not with the mood he was in tonight.

"Fuck, okay. Turn over though, I want to see your face."

Blaine barely slid his fingers out before he flipped over and then used his right arm to hold his leg up as he slid his fingers back inside himself. A loud desperate sound came from Blaine's mouth as be began to fuck himself once more, his fingers rapidly pressing in and out, crooking again in an attempt to stroke his prostate.

It all happened so fast that Kurt barely had time to process before Blaine was grabbing his hand and pressing it back towards his hole. Kurt looked down at his boyfriend spreading himself open in front of him, fingers inside himself, head thrashing on the pillow as he panted and groaned at the sensations. Kurt shoved his two fingers back inside Blaine, who howled, and began to thrust even faster.

If Kurt hadn't seen the way Blaine writhed from the rough treatment and how far he was stretched he would have been hesitant to fuck him this way, but watching him moan and shift, seeing the way he thrust down onto the fingers inside him, Kurt's hesitance vanished.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist and guided it, setting a fast and hard rhythm, still moving in counterpoint, keeping him constantly filled, both of them now able to brush his prostate on each thrust. Blaine arched up off the bed with each brush of fingers, his back bowed, the muscles in his left leg were spasming, causing his limb to twitch where it was splayed out on the bed. Kurt watched as Blaine shifted his hips on each thrust, pushing down onto fingers and then thrusting up looking for friction for his untouched cock.

Blaine was sweating, panting, _writhing_, on the sheets in front of him and Kurt couldn't do anything but sit back and watch. He was so used to being inside Blaine by the time he reached this state that he had never taken the time to appreciate the beauty of it. The way Blaine's muscles pulled tight under his skin when Kurt pressed just _there. _He looked so free, his reactions almost primal. Guttural groans and what sounded like growls ripped from his throat as Kurt moved in a way he knew drove Blaine crazy. He swirled his fingers on the thrust in and then pressed directly on Blaine's prostate on the drag out.

"How does it feel, Blaine?"

Kurt didn't even realize he was speaking until Blaine's lifted slightly in the vague direction of his voice. He couldn't recognize his own voice anymore, he was too far-gone, his throat scratchy, mouth dry, he sounded as wrecked as Blaine looked.

"So full. It feels amazing. So close…Fuck." His words came out slow, disjointed moans following one after another as he attempted to form a sentence.

Kurt could see how close Blaine was in every line of his body, from the veins in his neck standing out to the way his toes were curling in the sheets. He moved his other hand to stroke Blaine's cock, but it was swiftly slapped away as Blaine wrapped his fingers around himself and began to stroke as he whimpered out the word 'watch'.

HE watched as Blaine's thumb swiped over the head on the upstroke, his fingernail grazing slightly as his hand made its way back down. The way Blaine twisted his wrist when he reached the base and again at the head. Kurt knew what Blaine liked after all this time, but seeing him like this, stroking himself exactly as he wanted it, it was like a how-to manual.

They were both still thrusting their fingers, Kurt being sure to pay as much attention to Blaine's prostate as possible and Blaine rocked into the thrusts, fingers massaging on his way in and back out, trying to amplify the sensations until they were almost too much.

It only took a handful of thrusts more before Blaine's head began to thrash on the pillow. His mouth was slack, face red with sweat dripping down from his forehead; eyes squeezed shut and a small crinkle in his brow. He let out a keening whine and his orgasm hit him, cum shooting out and streaking his abdomen with white and he stroked himself through his orgasm.

Kurt watched him as his face relaxed entirely, his torso still moving, final spurts of come landing and Blaine looks blissful. His hand slowly stopped moving on his cock and Kurt took that as his cue.

He was beyond desperate, pulling his fingers out of Blaine, and then grabbing Blaine's wrist to remove his as well before thrusting inside, his entire length sheathed in Blaine on the first thrust. Blaine's eyes blinked open and he looked up at Kurt, smiling slightly before raising his left hand to Kurt's cheek to pull him down for a kiss, his right hand still holding his leg up against his body.

Kurt sent a hard and fast rhythm, hips thrusting on instinct as he leaned forward to kiss Blaine. His tongue fucked into Blaine's mouth as his cock pistoned in and out of Blaine's ass. He was on edge already after being made to wait for so long, hips thrusting forward hard, grinding into Blaine, before pulling back and slamming forward once more.

Blaine suddenly let go of his right leg and draped it over Kurt's back as his right hand found it's way to Kurt's ass. Blaine pressed his index finger into Kurt, tilting it immediately to press against his prostate.

Kurt's hips stuttered forward as Blaine's finger entered him but he swiftly resumed thrusting, Blaine's finger pressing in deep every time Kurt pulled out, and dragging over his prostate on each inward thrust.

The combination of Blaine tight around his cock and his finger pressing deliciously into his prostate had Kurt close to coming after only minutes. His thrusts became almost violent in their force as he was teetering on the edge; two thrusts later Blaine shoved a second finger inside him pressing directly on his prostate as he groaned out "Kurt" before pulling him back into a sloppy kiss.

It was as if everything hit him all at once and Kurt's hips slammed into Blaine a final time as he came. Blaine continued to rub Kurt's prostate and he tightened his muscles around Kurt to draw out his orgasm. Their kiss had degraded into them panting into each other's mouths, Kurt riding out his orgasm, Blaine recovering from his.

Blaine slowly slid his fingers out of Kurt, who in turn pulled out of Blaine and moved to lie on his side next to him. Blaine reached out and wrapped his arms around Kurt, pulling him to his chest and kissing him on the head.

Kurt draped his arm across Blaine's stomach and buried his head in Blaine's neck, murmuring, "I'm glad you're home, I missed you. I love you."

Blaine smiled and tilted Kurt's chin up for a kiss, pressing their lips together softly before replying, "it's good to be back."


End file.
